


Digital Art - 2009-11-01 - Infirmary for Squeaky and Taste_is_sweet

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge: SGA Big Bang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John in the infirmary with Rodney by his bedside. For Squeakyoflight and Taste_is_sweet's "Stricken".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-11-01 - Infirmary for Squeaky and Taste_is_sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeakyoflight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Squeakyoflight), [Taste_is_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taste_is_sweet).
  * Inspired by [Stricken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1507) by squeakyoflight and taste_is_sweet. 




End file.
